Transcripts/The True Princess
:Tubarina: And so, the princess married Prince Charming. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: That’s right, they lived happily ever after. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: It was a lovely story. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: What do you mean? scoffs I am a true princess like her. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Where’s my Prince Charming? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: My cousin Marcello? Huh! He might be a prince, but charming, no way! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know the Shark Palace isn’t a fairy tale palace like that. But I’m still a true princess. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: So, where’s my golden carriage? Um, hmm. Where is my golden carriage? :Ester: Where’s your golden carriage? :Polvina: You know why you don’t have one. :Tubarina: I don’t know why. :Ester: They’re just things in fairy tales. :Tubarina: But it could be real, couldn’t it? scoffs Why can’t you have a golden carriage? :Polvina: Well, uh… :Ester: You just can’t. :Tubarina: I say you can, and I’ll show you. :Shark King: A golden carriage? :Tubarina: Aren’t I a true princess, father? :Shark King: Of course you are, my darling. :Tubarina: So, I should be a true princess like this. But, where’s our fairy tale palace? Look around Father, is this a fairy tale palace? :Shark King: Oh, I admit the old place could do with some work. :Tubarina: And why can’t I wear a crown all the time? A true princess always has a crown. :Shark King: But Tubarina- :Tubarina: If I’m really a true princess, I should start being one. It’s only right, isn’t it? :Shark King: You wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: Excuse us, sir. :Shark King: Polvina, Ester, what can I do for you? :Ester: More like what we can do for you, Your Highness. :Polvina: We know Tubarina. She’ll go on about being a true princess for days. :Shark King: I know, but I don’t know how to stop her. :Polvina: We do, sir. :Ester: But we need your help. :Tubarina: Oh, don’t forget my golden carriage, Father. And a crown. A real princess always has a crown! :Shark King: My help, you’ve got it. :Tubarina: yawning Huh? :playing :Tubarina: yelps What are you doing? What’s with the trumpets? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: That’s how a true princess wakes up? What true princess? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Me? Me! I am a true princess. I knew that. gasps Look! note “A dress and a crown fit for a true princess.” Father! sighs :playing :Tubarina: yelps Okay, I’ve woken up already! :Shark King: A true princess, I believe. :Tubarina: Oh Father, oh I just want to hug you so much… tries Okay, maybe we’ll hug later. :playing :Tubarina: yelps You can give that a rest, you know? :Shark King: You are a true princess my darling, and you deserve everything that a true princess gets. claps :Tubarina: gasps Father, a golden carriage! And six white seahorses! hugging again Okay, make that two hugs I owe you. into carriage Whoa! :Shark King: Tubarina. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Ah, I’m all right. This princess dress just takes a bit of getting used to. :Shark King: Have a good day at school. :Tubarina: Oh, I will, thank you- as she is being pulled off :growling :Tubarina: Will you slow down? And stop bickering! And we’re going the wrong way. My school is that way. That way! Whoa! :Marcello: I’ll help you with Tubarina. But don’t ask me to do… you know what. :Ester: We might have to, Marcello. :Polvina: But we’ll try not to. :Marcello: Ah, here she comes! :Tubarina: stops Whoa! grunts I know that we can all get better at that. And make it soon. :Polvina + Ester + Marcello: Your Highness. :Tubarina: Good morning. :playing :Tubarina: yelps Not you again! :Polvina: You look just like a true princess, Tubarina. :Marcello: You are a true princess, cousin. :Ester: Show us how to be a true princess so we might become one just like you. :Tubarina: Just watch and you will see how it’s done. :Marli, Leia, “Goldina” and Juli are waiting for Tubarina outside the school :Girls: Good morning, Your Highness. :Tubarina: Carry on. We true princesses… don’t like to be too formal. :Ester: winks :Girls: giggling :Miss Marla: Good morning, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Good morning, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: her I’m sorry, Tubarina. This is not your class. :Tubarina: Huh? Have we moved to a different room? :Mr Bernardo: Only you have, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Mr Bernardo? :Mr Bernardo: You have a different class, with a different teacher. Namely, me. :Tubarina: But, why? :Mr Bernardo: For your special lessons. :Tubarina: Special lessons? :Tubarina: Um, what are these special lessons, Mr Bernardo? :Mr Bernardo: Lessons that befit a true princess, of course. Lessons in deportment, etiquette, and elocution. :Tubarina: Ah… yes, sir. :Mr Bernardo: And do sit up straight. A true princess never lets herself touch her the back of her chair. falls Oh, a true princess does not waddle about with her arms. :Tubarina: grumbling :Mr Bernardo: sighs Oh, so much work, so little time. :chattering :Tubarina: Mr Bernardo, isn’t it time for lunch? :Mr Bernardo: Lunch? In the playground? :Tubarina: Oh, not the playground? :Mr Bernardo: A true princess does not participate in the vulgarity of lowly playground amusements. :Tubarina: Ah, of course not, sir. A true princess would never think of it. :Mr Bernardo: Correct. Now, continue to walk and balance those books while making polite conversation. Posture, poise, and politeness are the real marks of a well-bred, true princess. :Tubarina: accent Charmed to meet you, and make your acquaintance. Bernardo winks at Polvina and Ester at window I trust you are well? fall, Tubarina trips :Mr Bernardo: Tubarina, this is going to take even longer than I thought. A lot longer. :Tubarina: Oh. :Tubarina: Oh, what a day! The books never show how hard it is to be a true princess. :playing :Tubarina: yelps Don’t you have a home to go to? in carriage This time don’t go so fast~! yelling Slow down, please~! Whoa~! Oh. No sharks, no sharks. sighs Oh, great. :playing :Tubarina: Whoa! Oh, how do you get around so quickly? :Polvina + Ester + Marcello: Good evening. :Tubarina: How did you get home from school so quickly? :Marcello: We came with the sharks. :Polvina: The Shark King has invited us for dinner. :Ester: So we might again watch and learn from a true princess. :Tubarina: gasps Dinner? Terrific, I’m starved! :Tubarina: What’s this? :Shark King: It’s, uh, dinner, Tubarina. :eating :Tubarina: Um, some of my dinner is missing. :Shark Queen: Not at all. Dainty morsels are the only foods allowed a true princess. :Tubarina: Oh, well, could I have more dainty morsels then, please? :Shark King: Certainly not. That wouldn’t suit a true princess at all. :Tubarina: sighs You can stop it now. :Ester: Stop what? :Tubarina: You think I don’t know what you’re doing? But I do know what you’re doing, so stop it. :Polvina: Doing what? :Tubarina: I want to be a true princess and you’re making it as bad as it can be. :Shark King: I’m sorry? :Tubarina: You find the grumpiest seahorses, you make Mr Bernardo give me special classes, you find me a true princess dress that’s ten times too big, but it won’t work. I’m going to be a true princess, and a true princess I will be. table I’m taking my dainty morsels to my room. playing Trumpet all you like, I can’t hear you! :Shark Queen: She saw through us. :Ester: It’s up to you now, Marcello. :Marcello: Do I have to? :Shark King: You must! You’re our only hope. :Marcello: Oh. :Tubarina: I’ve got to get more food than that. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know that true princesses never eat more than dainty morsels in the books, but they just don’t bother to write the bit about where they sneak into the kitchen and raid the fridge, which is what we’re going to do right now! :playing :Tubarina: Oh, what now? :Polvina: All is ready, Tubarina. :Tubarina: It is? What is? :Ester: We are prepared. :Tubarina: For what? :playing :Tubarina: Enough already! I’m going! :Tubarina: What’s going on? :Shark Queen: crying I’m so happy! :Shark King: It’s a wonderful day for us all. :Tubarina: W-What’s this? :playing :Ester: It’s your dream come true. Just like in all the fairy tales. :Polvina: True princesses always marry their Prince Charming. :Tubarina: What Prince Charming? :Marcello: Here I ameth, oh sweet Tubarina. :Tubarina: You’re kidding. :Shark King: The perfect Prince Charming… :Shark Queen: …for the perfect true princess. :Marcello: Marry me, beloved Tubarina, so that we might live happily ever after. :playing :Tubarina: Okay! You win! stop I give up. I don’t want to be a true princess. :Ester: You’ll be just you? :Tubarina: Just me. No fairy tale palaces, no golden carriages, and no Prince Charmings! playing And especially no more of that! :Tubarina: down on food :Polvina: I don’t think we’ll hear any more about true princesses. :Ester: Am I glad of that! :Shark King: Do you think it was the food or Marcello that did it? :Shark Queen: I’m just glad the real Tubarina is back with us again. :Tubarina: down on food, doesn’t let Gummy have any :Marcello: That’s the real Tubarina alright. :Ester: You said it! :Polvina + Ester + Marcello: laughing